


Going Autumn Shopping

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day nine of the Egoshiptober prompt list.Henrik had asked Jackie on a date but Jackie isn't acting like himself.
Relationships: Henrik von Schneeplestein/Jackieboy Man
Series: October prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 7





	Going Autumn Shopping

Jackie and Henrik walked along the sidewalk of the busy shopping district. The temperatures had dropped forcing people to dress warmly but not cold enough to bundle up. There was little wind which made it perfect for some autumn shopping.

Henrik had his hands in his jacket pockets as he looked over at Jackie, who was fidgeting with the strings on his hoodie. He had been surprisingly quiet when they got there. “You are unusually quiet.” Jackie looked over. “Something on your mind?”

“Oh. Um... I was just thinking about how this happened.”

“Do you mean when you confessed your feelings for me? Then promptly avoiding me making me search for you?”

Jackie blushed. “He-hey now. You don't have to grill into me like that.”

Henrik smiled. “Honestly, I found it endearing in a way.”

“I'd say embarrassing...” Jackie muttered as he looked away. “I didn't even know you were gay let alone interested.”

There was a pause before Henrik spoke up. “I'm bi actually.”

“Oh. Sorry I didn't know.”

Henrik let out a sigh through his nose. He wasn't used to being in this position. Especially with Jackie. Usually he was much more talkative and Henrik was the quieter one. Looking around he tried to find something to help Jackie open up more. There. Perfect. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and touched Jackie's arm to get his attention before pointing out a little coffee shop. “You want to get a coffee?”

Jackie perked up slightly. “Yeah sure. I'm always good for coffee.”

As they walked inside, Jackie was already reaching for his wallet. Henrik stopped him. “I will pay.” Jackie went to object. “I insist. I did ask for the date. Allow me to pay for it as well.” Finally Jackie relented, though a bit awkwardly. They stepped up to the counter and placed their orders and paid. After they stepped aside to wait, Henrik spoke up again. “Pumpkin Spice?”

“Uh? Oh! Yeah, I always get it as the first drink of the season.”

Henrik nodded. “That would be why I have never seen you have it.”

“Yeah... It's a thing. I've been doing it for years.” They fell quiet again. A moment later their orders arrived. They sat down at a little table in a corner. Henrik was starting to wonder if it was a mistake asking Jackie if he wanted to go on this date. Since, so far, its been filled with a lot of awkward silences. And it hasn't even been an hour yet. With a sigh, he turned his full attention to Jackie and was about to ask if he wanted to call it off and just go home. Except he didn't get the chance when Jackie spoke up. “Sorry, I'm being so weird.”

“... If you feel uncomfortable with this we can call it off.” Henrik barely finished he's suggestion when Jackie hurriedly interjected.

“No!” His quick insistence caught Henrik off guard. “No, I want to be here. I'm just... I don't know. A weird kind of nervous.”

“If I may ask; do you know why?”

Jackie shrugged. “Maybe because it's you?” But then quickly added, “O-or it could be that I haven't really been on a date in so long. My last one was super judgmental towards me. And the one before that wasn't great either.”

Henrik reached over and lightly took his fingers in his hand, instead of holding his hand fully. Just in case he wasn't comfortable with it yet. “You know me. I do not judge you for who you are.” He paused. “I judge you for the antics you pull.” Jackie smiled.

“Oh boy do I know that.”

“If you know why don't you stop?”

“Come on, it's not like I do them all on purpose.”

“Just some of them then,” Henrik stated.

“Uh...” Henrik hid his smile behind his cup before taking a drink. But instead Jackie finished off his drink. “So. You still want to go shopping?”

“If you are okay with going.”

Jackie went to get up. “Yeah. Let's go.”

Henrik chuckled. “Allow me to finish my coffee.”

Though Jackie didn't sit back down. He was now suddenly very eager. “Oh, and you can't stop me from buying you something.”

“That's fine but I will be taking care of the meals when we have lunch,” Henrik told him after he finished his cup.

“You're so old school.” Jackie told him with a grin.

Henrik got up from his seat and the two headed to the exit. As they were leaving Jackie reached out and took Henrik's hand. The other man glanced over as he pushed the door open and smiled. Jackie swung their arms slightly as they started back down the sidewalk and hummed a little. It was finally time to get their date started.


End file.
